


How Did This Happen

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But nothing sexual, Jeno and Jaemin are dancers, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Nipple Licking, Polyamory, Sweat, norenmin, theres a lot of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Renjun gets a weird idea while watching his two boyfriends, Jeno and Jaemin, dance





	How Did This Happen

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVY MAKING OUT
> 
> SPOILERS kinda: There is no sexual content but it might be a little too extreme for some people but they are legally adults now but im still not comfortable writing sexual stuff but this is purely making out  
> they do kiss and lick and suck other body parts too but not any private parts, jaemin and jeno do suck Renjuns nipples and stuff
> 
> i feel like i should be able to post this since theyre legally adults but if you dont like this amount of making out please dont read it

When Renjun had agreed to joining his two boyfriends at dance practice he’d imagined himself sitting against the wall, reading his book and totally not checking out both their bodies as they moved, but here he was, doing just that. His book still open in his lap as he watched them dance with hungry eyes.

 

They were both panting and sweating but smiling as they danced together. Neither of them seemed to take notice of his staring. Not that it mattered anyway. He enjoyed watching them have fun with each other.

 

Suddenly they were both high fiving and turning off the music. Huge grins on their faces as they talked excitedly about the dance. Jaemin was about to pick up the towels laying ready beside him before Renjun reached out and stopped him.

 

“Let me.” He stood up as both his boyfriends smiled and nodded at him. They both turned confused however when he didn’t pick up the towels but instead grabbed Jaemin’s chin and angled his face up.

 

His neck was glistening with sweat and Renjun could feel his own heart hammering against his chest as he leaned forward. Landing a sweet peck on Jaemin’s neck and tasting his own lips. It was salty and sour but so good at the same time.

 

The second time he went in he started licking and sucking. His mouth hardly ever leaving Jaemin’s neck. He could hear Jaemin moaning and shuddering under him, a sense of pride entered his chest as he backed away from him.

 

He looked at Jaemin for a couple of seconds, taking in his beautiful red cheeks and smirking at the way he seemed even more out of breath now than after dancing. He didn’t look long however before he turned to Jeno.

 

Jeno gulped as Renjun walked over to him. The smaller gripping the end off Jeno's shirt and tugging it up. Jeno had already started to dry off so licking his neck wouldn’t be any fun but from experience Renjun knew Jeno’s chest, abdomen and back were usually his sweatiest places.

 

The shirt was thrown off within seconds and Renjun started licking his chest. Sometimes he’d just kiss the areas that weren’t as sweaty before moving down. Soon he was licking Jeno’s happy trail of all it’s sweet sweat. Jeno moaning loudly above him.

 

He felt so proud when Jeno placed a shaking hand in his hair and told him to not stop he couldn’t help but smile against his skin. A shuddered moan escaping Jeno’s lips.

 

“You guys taste so good.” His voice was a little muffled as he was pressed into Jeno’s stomach but based on the whines the other boys let out he had a feeling they heard.

 

He heard Jaemin walk closer and he felt his arms around his waist but was still not ready to be flipped over and laid down on the floor. Being met with Jaemin’s hungry eyes and a panting Jeno.

 

A smile appeared on his lips as he felt Jeno’s arms holding his thighs down as Jaemin held his shoulders.

 

“It’s your turn to get some attention.” He blushed a little as he felt Jaemin unbutton his shirt and Jeno unbuckled his pants, pulling them off his slender legs.

 

It didn’t take long before Jeno was kissing his thighs. Sometimes nipping on his skin, making him cry out. Jeno always knew just the right way to treat his thighs.

 

He tried his hardest to keep his eyes open and watch Jeno go from nipping to biting. He tried to keep them open for as long as he could but when Jeno started kneading his thighs his head fell against the floor and his eyes shut on their own accord.

 

A deep chuckle belonging to Jaemin made him snap his eyes open again. Jaemin’s hands traveled from his shoulders to his waist, leaving fluttery touches all the way down.

 

Once he reached the waist however he started scratching him, his fingers digging into his side as the traveled down to his abdomen. Renjun bit his lips, trying not be too loud, but failing miserably.

 

Jaemin started massaging his stomach as he too leaned down to touch his body with his lips instead. Kissing him right between his nipples. With Jeno biting his thighs and Jaemin now pecking his chest he couldn’t keep in his moans anymore.

 

His breath was trembling and his body was shaking slightly from all the attention. He didn’t know if he was actually begging out loud or not but he didn’t really care. If he was, the boys at least knew what he wanted.

 

When Jaemin’s wet lips touched his left nipple he let out a loud gasp. He really wasn’t ready. His body shook even more. Jaemin’s hand was still massaging his stomach as he sucked and bit on his nipple. 

 

Jeno seemed to grow tired as he soon joined Jaemin by sucking on Renjun’s right nipple. His body trembling and shaking under their touch. Both of them smirking against his skin as he continued to whine, his voice high and loud.

 

When they both bit down on the same time he let out the loudest moan of their session. The door opening just as he did so, Renjun didn’t see it but he heard the door and then Jaemin and Jeno stopped touching him.

 

He slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at the door. A very red faced Mark stood completely frozen holding the door open, his was mouth opening and closing like a fiah out of water.

 

Mark was never able to let out a word however before Donghyuck showed up asking why the hell he was using so long on checking the room, only to spot them there too.

 

Jaemin and Jeno both had bruised lips and hickeys from Renjun on their neck and stomach respectively. Renjun was laying on the floor in just his underwear and his shirt around his shoulders, with bite marks, hickeys and two very red and wet nipples.

 

“Why the hell are you guys fucking in the middle of the schools practice room?” Donghyuck was yelling a little too loud for their liking, but neither of them said or did anything to stop him. 

 

“W-we weren’t fucking Hyuck. Just…” Renjun had no idea how to explain what they were doing. Telling his best friend that he was licking the sweat of his boyfriends bodies and then they wanted to repay him didn’t exactly sound good.

 

“Making out.” Jaemin finished for him before smiling up at the two boys. Damn Jaemin and his confident side.

 

“At school?” They all nodded. Mark was still blushing, practically hiding his face in Donghyuck’s shoulder.

 

“We’ll get dressed. Did you want anything?” Jeno was still shirtless but still went to dress Renjun first. He thanked him as he helped him on with his pants and pecked his lips when he had buttoned up his shirt.

 

Jaemin handed Jeno his shirt before wrapping his arms around Renjun’s waist and leaning his head on his shoulder, his baby side coming back. Renjun only smiled at the feeling.

 

“Doyoung were wondering why you hadn’t come out yet. We were waiting for you in the car.” All three of them smiled sheepishly before apologising and saying they’d come right now. Hurriedly taking their bags and Renjun’s book.

 

Doyoung commented Jaemin’s hickeys but Jaemin was able to shrug him off. Thank god it was Jaemin that had the obvious marks and not Jeno or Renjun. They’d never be able to explain themselves.

 

The three of them relaxed against the car seats and smiled to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that wasnt too bad
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/yukjaemrenjen) for those three peeps that care lmao  
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions or tell me smth if ya want


End file.
